Switzerland
by ElspethElf3
Summary: Takes place during "Eclipse" and is a SMUT fest between Bella & Jacob. Depicts a kind of compromise on Bella's whole "I'm Switzerland" idea. Hope you enjoy my interpretation of how the tent scene might have gone.


Switzerland

The storm raged outside the tent. Bella could hear the mingling of wolf howls and the howling of the wind, as it shook the fragile fabric of the tent. Her teeth chattered furiously and Edward stared anxiously at her from the other side of the tent. His posture tense and curled up like a tightened spring, ready to pounce at the slightest thing. Bella tried to comfort him, but her teeth chattering in her mouth made speaking impossible.

With a blustering and grumbling, Jacob came into the tent.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said bright as ever.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey…J-j-j-j-j-a-aa-ake" Bella stuttered.

Striding over, and ignoring Edward's intake of breath Jacob went up and hugged Bella, enveloping her in his warm body. Almost instantly Bella stopped shivering. Over Jacob's large muscular shoulder, Bella peeped and saw Edward's amber eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"Bella needs to get some sleep" Edward said in his silky composed voice.

"You'd be much warmer in the sleeping bag with me in there too" Jake flashed his wolfish grin and Bella glanced over at Edward, who just looked away.

"Thanks Jake," she said in a soft voice and they crammed themselves into a single sleeping bag.

Bella's chilled body began to thaw out and even get hot, pressed beside Jacob's wolf blooded body. She began to get drowsy, listening to the hushed conversation between Edward and Jacob, Bella felt slightly irritated, but quickly forgot why, as the warmth spread through her body making her drowsy.

Before she fell asleep Bella noticed how Jake felt so different to Edward. Edward was always so cold, literally. And also Edward always held back, was so in control. I mean, I understood, he had to be, if was for _my_ safety, she thought. But it was something that she loved about Jacob, his vivacious, personality. _He_ wasn't afraid to touch her. His affection was so contagious. The thought of him from the time when Edward had left, made Bella clutch a hand to her chest reflexively, feeling where the hole had been. She felt Jacob tighten his arms around her, almost as if instinctively.

Bella woke suddenly in the middle of the night, but she didn't open her eyes. Her breathing remained calm and slow. Still sleepy and warm, she wasn't quite sure what had woken her. The howling storm outside the tent hadn't changed it's tone. The heat from Jacob's body pressing against her was still there, but she wasn't over-hot. Thinking it was just anxiety, Bella was about to try to get back to sleep when she felt something. A wetness between her legs. She had fallen asleep practically intertwined with Jacob's limbs, he'd stretched his arm tightly across her body drawing them together. But now she felt his hand move down to between her legs. He'd reached his hand gently to beneath the layers of her tracksuit pants down into her panties. Bella's eyes still closed, she had a short intake of breath as his fingers felt lower and touched the wetness between her folds. Her eyes fluttered open, the tent was dim as she tried to focus, making out the shape of Edward crouched on the opposite side of the tent.

Bella stayed still and quiet for a moment her heart thudding so loud she knew Edward must know she was awake, but he didn't seem to move. Jake's hands were still moving gently and searchingly along her body and between her legs. She knew she should tell him to stop, and that Edward must be watching, even though they were tucked inside the sleeping bag.

Also, Edward could hear Jacob's thoughts, she realised with a flash of guilt. But her body was begging her not to let these feelings stop and so she didn't. Bella could hear Jake's breathing faster and more ragged then usual. He felt closer to her than her own skin. His shirtless torso pressing against her back, she could feel his hardness pressing into her waist as she lay curled on her side.

Jacob's hands continued to rove across Bella's skin, exciting her skin electrically wherever his fingers touched. At times, his nails scratching harder into her flesh that made her shiver with pleasure. _It's wrong_, Bella thought. What was wrong with her that she didn't want to make him stop? She thought. Jake stroked Bella's clit faster and faster, as she got wetter.

"It's ok Bells" Jake suddenly said in the darkness.

Bella sucked in a breath when he spoke, feeling the heat between her legs, her hot thighs tightening as his hand pumped inside her pussy. Bella's eyes had closed in pleasure, but when Jacob spoke aloud she opened them in surprise and saw that Edward was no longer sitting across the other side of the tent. Instead he appeared to have silently materialised to about a foot away from the sleeping bag where Jacob and Bella lay. Edward's onyx coloured eyes were looking straight at her. His face that smooth and unreadable marble that she loved so much.

Bella felt such a mixture of heated passion, as Jacob's fingers continued to push inside her, but her face stretched in confusion looking at Edward's composed features. She wanted to reach out a touch him, but she was tangled and enclosed in the sleeping bag. All these thoughts ran through Bella's head in mere seconds after Jacob had spoken.

"Edward and I talked…" Jake panted as he continued to fuck Bella's pussy with his rough fingers.

"He wants me to give you what he can't. He wants this. _I_ want this." Jacob said.

Bella's lips parted as her hips thrust in response to Jake's quick and eager fingers inside her sopping cunt, and also her mouth formed an "oh" shape as she looked at Edward for confirmation. Edward, his face still unreadable, merely nodded.

It was all Bella needed, and anyway she couldn't resist any longer. In a sweeping movement Edward unzipped the sleeping bag, leaving Jacob and Bella still lying side by side, Jacob's hand down Bella's pants, his fingers still searching inside her. Bella gasped in pleasure as Jacob's pressed and then removed his hand in order to pull down her pants.

"I've wanted this for so long" Jacob said in a low voice.

Jacob's face so looked so vulnerable even in the darkness as he pushed Bella onto her back and pulled her panties down slowly. As if he were savouring each movement. Bella's breathing was fast and she was sure that Edward would find the smells and heat of her racing heart hard to resist. A stab of guilt at the thought that she wished that Edward would leave them alone.

Jake leaned over Bella, kissing her hard on the mouth and then moving his mouth down her neck. Bella's breath came out in gasps and her body writhed in pleasure beneath his heavy body. Now it wasn't just Jake and his wolf blood that was emanating heat, Bella felt as if her whole body was on fire with desire.

As Jake continued his kisses down her throat and across Bella's collarbone, his hands reached and stroked her stomach and then pulled her shirt up and off over her head. His mouth returning to the soft skin of her chest, which thrust upwards to meet the caresses of his lips. Jacob turned his attention to Bella's breasts his mouth closing onto one, and sucking and biting while he stroked the other, and felt her nipple stiffen against his fingers.

Bella felt such heat between her legs, her eyes closed in bliss and felt her legs of their own accord bend up to wrap around Jacob's waist to pull him tighter against her as he sucked on her tit. Bella's eyes opened as Jacob's mouth left her breast for a moment and they stared into each others eyes, both sweaty and their chest's heaving as their breath came out quickly, hearts racing. So wrapped up in each other physically and mentally they had forgotten Edward's presence, although he sat only a foot away from them. Jake reached down to pull down his black cut off pants to pull out his hard dick.

Staring straight into her eyes, Jacob said "I'm going to fuck you so hard Bells, fuck you like he can't".

Then Jacob thrust his hard cock deep inside Bella before she could say anything, her mouth opening wide in a semi-gasp as her cunt stretched to fit his thick cock deep inside her. After a moment of pressure and slight pain, Jacob pulled back and thrust into her again, Bella's hips thrusting back up against him, her hands pulling at his back, scratching at his exposed skin. The muscles on Jacob's back rippling with the strain as he fucked her tight pussy. Both of them gasping, Edward totally forgotten in their pleasure.

"Oh, Jacob" Bella gasped loudly unable to contain herself any longer as she felt him fill her up and her pussy tightening around him.

Even while thrusting inside her, Jacob chuckled and said "I knew you wanted me Bells".

And they both laughed, until Bella let out a cry of pleasure as she came, drawing Jacob tightly to her with her legs wrapped around him, and with a final thrust into her, felt Jacob come hard inside her and then collapse heavily on top of her. Both of them laughing, their sweaty and wet bodies pressed against each other.

Edward hadn't moved throughout and his old eyes had watched Bella's face carefully. He had tasted venom on his tongue watching her eyes widen and hear her cries of pleasure. How he wanted to be the one to make her feel those things. But it was enough, to watch her. For now. _Let the wolf take her_, _I'll would deal with him later_, Edward thought.


End file.
